The Life and Lies of Fawkes the Phoenix
by MelancholySilence
Summary: Harry and Dumbledore are shocked when Fawkes transports them to a place that resembles ancient Camelot. There, they discover more about Fawkes' mysterious past and meet a certain young warlock.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello peoples! This is my first fanfic ever, so sorry if it isn't very good. Also, this first chapter is VERY short. Only about 450 words. I just couldn't figure out how to make it longer. Hopefully the next one will be longer.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing  
**

Chapter 1- Into the Night**  
**

Harry stood nervously on the revolving gargoyle going up to Dumbledore's office. Harry hadn't known what to expect when he had heard he would be having private lessons with Dumbledore. He thought Dumbledore might teach him advanced spells to use against Lord Voldemort. Harry certainly needed some hints. He had no idea what he was going to do to defeat Voldemort. Still, Harry was slightly in awe of the wizened old man and a bit nervous to be alone with him. When the gargoyle finally reached the top, he knocked three times on the solid wooden door.

"Come in." said a muffled voice from behind the door.

Harry slowly opened the door and found Dumbledore kneeling silently next to his phoenix, Fawkes. At first Harry found this very strange. Then, he noticed that Fawkes didn't quite look the way he usually did. There was a manic look in the phoenix's eyes and his normally glossy red and orange tail feathers looked dull and ruffled. His talons were curled tightly around his roost. Dumbledore's brow was scrunched with worry and he barely seemed to notice Harry.

"Is Fawkes okay?" Harry asked, alarmed. The only time Harry had ever seen Fawkes sick was when he had visited Dumbledore's office in his second year, and that time, Fawkes had died and been reborn. His tail feathers had looked just as dull then, but their hadn't been the same gleam in his eyes.

"Good evening, Harry. Please come in." Dumbledore said wearily. "I have never seen Fawkes this way." It sounded like he was talking more to himself than Harry. He looked up at Harry and seemed to remember why he was here. "Forgive me Harry, I'm being rather rude." He stood up with a sweep of his pale grayish blue billowing robes. "I have summoned you here today to discuss a matter of great importance." He walked gracefully over to the pensieve Harry discovered in his fourth year.

Harry cast another quick, worried glance in Fawkes's direction. He was about to walk to the pensieve when he did a double-take. Fawkes had started shaking violently and he was poised to take flight. The gleam in his eyes had intensified and he was looking straight at Harry.

"Dumbl-" Harry was cut off when Fawkes gave a fierce cry and took flight. Coming right at Harry. Harry screamed as Fawkes grabbed his robes with one of his sharp talons and swiftly turned to grab Dumbledore's as well before either of them had time to react. With a soft pop Fawkes disappeared into the night with the two wizards grasped firmly in his talons.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again. Sorry for the wait. I want to tell those who reviewed or favorited or even just read my story that you made my entire week. When I got those first reviews I literally jumped for joy and told everyone who would listen. Thank you so much! This chapter still isn't very long but it's definitely longer than the last one. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

****Chapter 2-Camelot

Harry awoke laying flat on his back with an awful headache. He kept his eyes tightly shut against the pain. At the same time he felt strangely empty. As if something was missing. Though his head ached terribly, it felt clearer than it ever had. He suddenly felt strangely alone in the world. His own thoughts echoed loudly inside his head. He yearned for for more noise to disrupt the terrible emptiness. There had always been a tangible presence in the back of his mind, now missing. Then he remembered the twisted thoughts and emotions he had always heard. Thoughts of murder and pain and hate. He could no longer feel his connection to Voldemort's mind. He had dreamed of the day when he would be free of the strange visions and occasional flashes of emotion, so why did he feel so empty? Also, how could this be possible? Was Voldemort dead? Was Harry dead?

At that thought, Harry opened his eyes and sat up abruptly. He was sitting in a clearing in the midst of many towering trees. At first, Harry thought he might be in the forbidden forest, but those trees were darker, ominous. These trees were far from ominous. They were thick with broad leaves that let in dappled sunlight which illuminated the undergrowth. There was something strange about the place. It was fall, yet all the trees and bushes had bright green buds and the clearing was covered in grass instead of fallen leaves.

Harry stood up and turned to look behind him. He gasped as he saw Dumbledore splayed out on the grass. He panicked for a moment until he saw the wizard's chest gently rise and fall. He was merely asleep.

"Dumbledore?" Harry said softly into the elderly man's ear. It was strange to see him look so vulnerable, but even while asleep, he still radiated grace and power. Dumbledore opened his piercing blue eyes and stood with the agility of a much younger man.

The old wizard looked around thoughtfully before turning towards Harry. "What happened, Harry?"

"I don't know professor, I only just woke up myself." Harry looked at their surroundings once more. "Do you know where we are?"

"I have never been here before." Dumbledore said, "I have no idea why Fawkes has brought us here."

Harry thought about the phoenix's strange behavior. "Do you think he may have been possessed?"

"Phoenixes are very pure magical creatures, I don't believe they can be possessed. Fawkes acted willingly." Dumbledore closely examined the surrounding forest. "I have a rather far-fetched theory as to the change in season. I believe we have traveled in time.

Harry frowned. "You mean like a time turner?"

"That's the general idea, but a time turner wouldn't be able to transport us months or even years out of our time. That would take powerful and ancient magic, and somehow Fawkes is involved in all of this." Dumbledore looked deep in thought.

Then Harry remembered the lack of feeling from his scar. "Dumbledore, my scar doesn't hurt."

"You mean Voldemort isn't feeling any powerful emotion right now?" Dumbledore asked.

"I can't feel Voldemort's mind at all." Harry replied with a hint of fear in his voice.

Dumbledore looked very confused and muttered something along the lines of "impossible" and "that far from our time".

"Dumbledore?" Harry asked, "What's impossible?"

"The only logical explanation for your loss of connection to Voldemort would be one of you dying." Dumbledore said with an air of disbelief, "However, he can't die. Not yet. So I can only think of one other explanation; Voldemort hasn't been born yet."

Harry gaped at Dumbledore in shock as he thought over what Dumbledore had said. Then he blinked in confusion and asked "What do you mean he can't die yet?"

"That is a discussion for a later time, Harry. For now, we need to find out where we are and find a place to stay for the night."

At that moment four men on horses emerged from behind the trees. They were wearing long red capes and chain mail. All four men pointed swords at the two wizards. At first Harry thought they must be some of those muggle nutters who tried to relive the past by dressing up in ridiculous costumes. Then, he remembered what Dumbledore had said about them being in a time before Voldemort was born. It slowly dawned on Harry that these could be real knights.

"Who are you and what business do you have in Camelot?" One of the knights asked.

Harry stared at him, stunned. Had he said Camelot? Luckily, Dumbledore recovered before Harry.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, and this is my grandson, Harry." Dumbledore said confidently, "Our home was robbed and we were hoping to start a new life in Camelot."

The knight narrowed his eyes suspiciously as he examined their clothing before shrugging and offering them transport to Camelot.

Dumbledore gratefully agreed and before Harry knew it he was being hoisted onto the back of a gray mare behind a knight. Harry tried his best not to plug his nose to block the nasty odor the knight gave off. He was rather impressed by Dumbledore's ability to lie and his calm demeanor in this strange situation. Harry was sure he looked anything but calm. He had never ridden a horse before and he found it awkward and bumpy. He decided he preferred to travel by broom. Dumbledore looked perfectly at ease upon his horse's back as they rode into the forest.

After about a half hour of riding in uncomfortable silence, Harry spotted a gleaming spire above the trees. Soon, they reached the gate of a city surrounding a large majestic castle. So this was Camelot. Harry thought it must be nearly the size of Hogwarts. Then, a red shape swooped down from a spire. It came towards the group with frightening speed. Harry would recognize those red and orange feathers anywhere. It was Fawkes. Harry saw the knights exchange confused looks before the phoenix was upon them. Harry felt a sharp talon slice his arm and heard Dumbledore shout "protego" before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm really sorry this took me so long to finish. I know I told a couple people it would be done by last Saturday, and here we are, six days later. I changed the rating to T for this chapter just to be safe. This was really fun to write! I edit my work myself so any mistakes are my own. Also it's 2:00 am and I might have rushed it a bit at the end.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Merlin**

For the second time in a few short days Harry awoke far from his bed. He opened his eyes to find himself in a dimly lit room. For a second he thought he was back in Hogwarts. The room looked like a cross between the library and the potions classroom. Bookshelves on every wall featured a vast collection of books. A few tables and shelves were covered in potions of every shape and color. He groaned and sat up, convinced he had fallen asleep in potions and that Snape was about to inspect his empty cauldron. As he sat he was not met with an angry Snape, but with a terrible twinge from his arm.

Then it all came rushing back to him in a flood of images. Dumbledore, where was Dumbledore? He jumped up from the small bed he had been laying on. Adrenaline pumped through his veins as he searched frantically for a door. He spotted one on the opposite wall. He stumbled up a small flight of stairs and flung open the door. Light spilled into the otherwise completely dark room.

"Gaius? Crap. That prat is going to kill me." muttered a sleepy voice from inside the room.

Harry heard sheets rustling and in an instant a thin young man stood in front of Harry. He was perhaps a few years older than Harry and he wore a blue tunic with a red neck scarf. He had black hair and bright blue eyes. His eyes widened when he saw Harry.

"Oh, you're that bloke who was attacked by the bird. Harry, was it?"

Harry was getting frustrated. He didn't have time for this bumbling idiot. "Where's Dumbledore?"

The man's expression immediately darkened. "I'm so sorry, mate." he said sadly.

"WHERE'S DUMBLEDORE?" Harry shouted.

"He used magic to save you." the boy said, not looking at Harry, "Magic is outlawed in Camelot. It's punishable by death."

Harry stared at the man, not quite sure he'd heard correctly. There was no way Dumbledore was dead. He had just lost Sirius. "DUMBLEDORE IS NOT DEAD!" Harry screamed.

The man quickly looked up at Harry. "No, not yet. He's in the dungeons. His execution is set for the day after tomorrow."

Harry felt sick with worry. He had to save Dumbledore. Now. Harry turned and ran blindly toward the other end of the room. He threw open the door and sprinted down a hallway. He was running so fast that he did not see the old man emerge from around a corner until it was too late. He fell on top of the man with a string of curses and flailing limbs.

The old man untangled himself from Harry and looked at him sharply. "Shouldn't you be in bed resting?"

Harry looked down at his arm and noticed for the first time that it had been bandaged. A fresh trickle of blood ran down Harry's arm from the wound.

"That was a very serious wound. You lost a lot of blood. You need to build your strength back up."

"I don't have time." Harry said, irritated, "I need to rescue Dumbledore."

"How do you plan on doing that? You wouldn't last two seconds against the guards, especially in your current condition."

Harry didn't want to admit it, but the man was right. He needed to make a plan.

"Come back inside." it was an order, not a request.

Harry let the man lead him back through the door and into the small room.

"Merlin!" the man said upon seeing the young man still standing in the doorway, "You're late for Arthur!"

Harry looked at them, confused. Had he just called him Merlin? And who was Arthur?

The young man looked startled and sprung into action, grabbing a shabby brown jacket before heading out the door.

"Merlin, wait! You should bring Harry with you. I don't want either of you to cause any trouble."

The young man walked back inside and swiftly grabbed Harry's wrist and pulled him outside. They walked through the long stone hallways at a quick pace.

"Sorry about Gaius, I know he can be a bit sharp sometimes. He's really nice once you get to know him."

"Is your name really Merlin?" Harry asked, feeling a bit thick.

"Yes." Merlin said, frowning slightly.

"_The_ Merlin?"

"I don't think it's a very common name." Merlin said, his frown deepening, "In fact, I've never heard of another Merlin. Is their someone famous named Merlin?"

"Yeah, something like that." Harry mumbled. Their was no way that this man was the famous warlock from countless legends. That Merlin was old, graceful, and very powerful, rather like Dumbledore. This Merlin seemed clumsy and distracted. Harry put it out of his mind as they reached a large oak door. Merlin barged through the door without knocking.

"MERLIN!" a voice roared. They had entered a very large, extravagant room fit for royalty. A man maybe a little older than Merlin stood next to a large bed with a red comforter. He had straw-blond hair and blue eyes. His muscles were toned and he was clearly an athlete of some kind. He was blushing and somehow it didn't suit him. Upon seeing him it was immediately clear why he looked embarrassed. He appeared to be completely naked except for a shirt that was backwards and only halfway on. He was covering his... area with a hastily snatched piece of armor. He looked completely ridiculous. Merlin immediately doubled over laughing and Harry couldn't help but crack a smile. The man's blush intensified when he saw Harry.

"Merlin, how many times do I have to remind you to knock? Especially when you bring a visitor."

Gradually Merlin's laughter subsided but a large goofy grin stayed plastered on his face. "Harry, may I present Arthur, prince of Camelot. A complete prat who can't even get dressed in the morning without his servant."

Harry stood gaping at the man in front of him. Surely he couldn't be the famous Prince Arthur, soon to be the greatest king Camelot would ever see? This man looked like an idiot. However, Harry suspected that this was mostly due to an unfortunate first impression.

"That is not amusing, Merlin. May I remind you that you were late this morning. Do you want me to throw you in the stocks again? I want you to help me get dressed, clean my room, polish my armor, sharpen my sword, and muck out the stables." Arthur turned to Harry and said, "It's nice to meet you, Harry." He extended his hand to Harry and promptly dropped the piece of armor.

Harry quickly left the room when Merlin suggested waiting for him at the stables, finding his way with the help of a few friendly villagers. When Merlin arrived Harry spent the rest of the day listening to his meaningless chatter and contemplating the day's discoveries. Desperately trying to form a plan to save Dumbledore.


End file.
